


Perfect

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Good Friends, Hal knows whats up, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: The perfect wedding day





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to force myself to write from a single perspective and this is what my mind came up with. Even though this just barely acknowledges the Hal and Barry ship it happens in the same universe so I added it to the series.

He watched as Hal landed casually just outside the building, rushing between the heavy oaken doors with their ornate carvings. A breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding whooshed from his chest, "Cutting it kinda fucking close aren't you," he admonished in a hushed tone, thrusting the tux at the older man.

"Hey, diplomatic missions take longer. It's not like I could just punch my way out of the situation," the long-suffering sigh revealing he would've preferred that. The lantern began struggling into the formal attire with a rough carelessness.

Seeing the mounting irritation he continued on, "Besides I bet the Flashes aren't even here yet,"

"They were here exactly on time actually," the younger man muttered fixing the arrowhead cufflinks to the starched white shirtsleeves.

Disbelief scrawled across the tanned face, "How in the hell did you manage that? They are late to everything,"

It was common knowledge amongst the hero crowd that Flashes; be it Allen or West were always late. It basically offset the super speed they relied so heavily upon. It was as if they forgot time didn't actually stand still for them. So the shocked expression wasn't actually displaced.

"I made it clear to the Rouges that today was not a day to start trouble and those I could not persuade were put out the way," he shrugged.

"They're still alive, right," it was a wary question.

He actually smiled, "Arkham has a few more guests gracing its halls. After that, it was just a matter of telling both of them they needed to be here two hours before they were really supposed to. Wouldn't you know it? They showed up right on time," a pleased smirk.

An exasperated breath blew from the pursed lips as he helped the older man get dressed. It wouldn't do to rip the elegant fabric, not today. He was carefully smoothing the lapels of the jacket not meeting the green eyes.

"Looking a little green, Kid. Not planning on bailing are you," the concern evident in the usually lighthearted features.

Sniffing at the mere thought, "I'd never bail on him," there was a fierce conviction in the words.

It took great effort not to flinch at the rough hand on his shoulder, "You're his best friend, the man he always trusts to have his back no matter what's coming just like he'll have yours,"

Wordlessly he fixed the bowtie, then finally adding the red rose with care, positioning it perfectly. Carefully examining the man before him ensuring every detail was to his liking before looking himself over once more. Fixing his own boutonniere so the yellow rose was centered to show off its red tipped edges perfectly.

"Didn't figure you for the type of guy who knew how to do this," the brow arched in his direction.

A quiet laugh, "You forget I was raised attending high society events, lowly street urchin though I was,"

Then he stepped in front of the man as the secondary doors opened grandly before them. Taking measured steps he paused just long enough to throw Tim an icy glare until the device was turned off and tucked away. Nothing was going to ruin this day. 

Taking in the decorations he realized Oliver might have gone a bit overboard. It was lovely really splashes of yellow and red erupted as bursts of color throughout the space. He gave a small shake of his head as it occurred to him that they really needed more heroes to branch out from this particular color scheme.

Keeping a steady pace forcing himself to draw in calming breaths he saw Iris already standing in her red maid of honor dress, stunning and elegant. Right beside her, Dick was standing with a rose that matched his. The blue eyes met his softening slightly, making him exhale a shaky breath as he stood opposite the man. Hal coming to stand right beside him the officiant between them.

As Wally walked down the aisle the music played softly. His breath hitched everso slightly seeing the slimmer man easing his way toward them with his blinding smile. There was a grounding grip on his arm and he was inwardly grateful for the angle obscuring the gesture from view. 

Slowly he closed his eyes exhaling softly. Opening them once more to the beautiful sight of that grin and coppery hair, the man making his way toward him. Eyes lighting up affectionately as they touched his, causing his heart to race. His own lips broke in a warm loving smile as the man came to stand beside him.

The officiant began and the words were nothing more than a murmur he didn't bother to follow. He already knew the responses so the rest didn't matter he only focused on the man he loved beyond measure. Heart soaring as he stood beside his heart's truest desire. When the moment came for objections turquoise eyes cast threateningly out over the crowd, daring anyone to ruin this moment.

After came the vows, the promise to love for a lifetime he knew was genuine. He swallowed past the lump in his throat at how deep those words ran. Hand wanting so badly to shake as he felt the warm rough hand touch his, the metal warmed by his own touch passing into that beautiful hand. Everything slowed as the kiss was shared the couple being presented proudly as Mr. and Mr. West-Harper to the crowd. 

Hugging his friend tightly as he screamed inside, "Congrats Harper...West-Harper," he amended in a voice that didn't tremble. His friend was happy, his wedding day was perfect because he deserved nothing less. As others gathered around the new couple he slipped away ignoring the tortured cry of his own heart.

Pressing his back to the brick wall, drawing in deep gulps of air as if he had just crawled from the Lazarus Pit. Fighting the tears that wanted to spring from his eyes, a broken laugh bubbled from his chest at the cold irony of it all. Roy, he thought was so much more like his uncle than either of them probably realized. They had both fallen head over heels for Bats only to be caught in their lonely spiral by Flashes. They loved so fiercly it gave them the ability to pull off impossible feats for the men they loved. He understood that love, the powerful wave of it that made all others pale in comparison to the glow of those they gave their hearts too. He understood it much too well because it was what spurred him to do all he did for Roy. 

Seeing his archer so smitten by Dick only to be cast aside in favor of Babs. It was obvious he had been crushed by that. So he had waited made himself available secretly loving that Roy also came whenever he called, how he was there unfailing. It was an unspoken truth between them they would always be there for one another. Somehow he had missed his chance, kicking himself when he saw Roy with Wally. Knowing all too well how Roy loved that his chance was gone. 

When Roy and Hal loved they were blind to all others once they fell. It was how they were, loving with every part of themselves until everything else faded into the background. Bruce and Dick could never truly appreciate that type of love but he could. He could because it was how he loved his archer, loved him enough to let him go and be there unfailingly. Wally was someone for him to protect now because he would allow no one to hurt that which his archer so prized. 

It took him a moment to realized he was being spoken to. The words were warm and filled with a different kind of love as he heard, "Hey Hermano, whatcha doing out here? Everything okay, Jaybird?

Looking into the soft blue eyes, he smiled lifting the cigarette into view, "Everything's perfect," 

The lie came easy because nothing, not even his shattered heart would ruin the happiest day Roy's life.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking longer to add to the series as my sabbatical was both started early and extended due to my faulty heart going on the fritz. Hopefully, health and writing will now be back on track


End file.
